TFP: My place in world
by Aili-chan
Summary: Different type of TFP story. How will it be when Elena meets Autobots some time after the kids. Will she find her place in world or in Universe? Possible OPxRC
1. Arrival part 1

**AN:** Hi guys. Yes, As you may have noticed by the Summary. Yes, this is another TFP story. This it's a bit different. you know that I wrote that Elena met Autobots before the kids. Well, now it's backward. Now it will be that Elena will meet Autobots after some time later. Mostly after episode "Metal attraction". How will things go from there? Let's find out

I got this idea when there was a quiz of TFP Autobot guardian and it continued over 8 times. Most of them I got Optimus as the result. I'm still waiting for the 9th, but that gave me an idea; what would have been if Elena meets Autobots after the kids did.

Enjoy!

* * *

A bus came to its final stop in Jasper Nevada. Different types of people came out from it with their belongings. Some of them were been waited by their friends or family members. Or some came just by coincidence. Especially one.

A young woman came down by last with two small pieces of luggage. She looked around to find where to go before went on. She was wearing a cap to cover her long brown hair and her face. She was wearing clean denim jeans and magenta shirt. She had a simple neat necklace which had two stars. She kept walking while looked around the city. Not bad; she might have thought. She looked over where was what. The police station, hospital, shops and so on. She soon was passing by the school. Probably Junior High, since it was already ending and there came out not such young kids but also teens. She stayed there to watch when students went to their own way or get into their parent's car or stayed to talk with others. The young woman remembered those days when she was in Junior High. Back then everything was normal in her life, until….

"Stop it, Vince!"

Young woman look up to see where it came from. She saw a teenage boy with black hair trying to go against another boy. By how it looked the other boy tried bully younger looking boy with glasses. This, however, got also other kids attention. She knew what this will lead. This could soon become a fight unless someone calls an adult. But by their looks, no one wasn't going to do that. The school had ended so no one isn't bothering to call the teacher or someone else. Plus all the parents had left with their own kids. So, there will be a fight. Unless...

"What you think you're going to do, Darby." said the bully. The other boy didn't reply. Soon the others started to encourage for the fight and the bully was ready to it. The other boy wasn't liking this. Not that he can't fight, but he knew it was wrong. He either gets beaten or win and get beaten tomorrow.

The first strike was about to come from the bully until a hand appeared and stop it. Everyone was surprised when they saw young woman between those two boys.

"You know someone could get to the hospital because of these fights." she said.

"Hey, miss. Who told you to go between?" said bully.

"I did," she said seriously. "And unless someone tells this to school's personnel I'll stop this fight in the way or another. And it may save the trip to the hospital, but it won't be pretty for your Pride."

Hearing this some of the students waited who will make next move and some started to feel shame for not informing this to the adults. The bully moved his fist away, but young woman didn't move from her spot and looked seriously at him like saying 'You want to fight then fight me first and I swear entire school will laugh at you next few weeks or worse.' In this bully gave up and walked to his car. In this other students let it be and either started to leave from school or stayed to talk with their friends.

"Thanks for helping." said the other boy who helped younger boy up. "Vince usually does that. Well, mostly to us."

"I had bullies back in my days. I learned to be strong by the mind and tell about possible fights to adults unless you're one."

"That was still Awesome," said Japanese girl who came forward. "Usually, when it's principal or another teacher all they do is make big lecture and let it be."

"Well, either stop the fighting or you get lectured every time you start a fight." In this, the three kids laughed.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the young boy.

"No one important." said young woman. "Just traveler passing by."

"Well, how about we show to 'no one important' around for saving us." said Japanese girl.

"Miko, I don't think that's a good idea. We are supposed to…"

"Come one, Jack. They're probably in mission or in patrol," said Japanese girl aka Miko.

"Well, we could call them and let them know where we are."

"Good thinking, Raf." said Miko.

"You don't have to if someone is coming to pick you up." said Young woman.

Right, then the phone rang. The one name Jack picks it to see who is it before answers it.

"Yes?... Okay… and others...It's okay. We understand...good luck." he said before to end the call. "You were right, Miko. They just got a call from the base."

"Knew it!"

"Are some of your folks in the same job or something?" asked a young woman.

"Friends actually," said Raf. "They usually pick us, unless they're in the mission."

"Oh how nice of them," she said. "What they do?"

"Saving the world," said Miko smiling. "Now let the tour begin."

"Okay…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert, in Omega one base Optimus Prime and Ratchet looked on the screen, when Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead came and transformed from their vehicle modes.

"What is it?" asked Arcee.

"Something landed on Earth," explained Ratchet. "It looks like escaping pod.

"Enemy or Friend?" asked Bulkhead.

"We don't know," said Ratchet. "But there come strange signal from it."

"Let us see it." said Optimus.

Ratchet did so. When they looked the screen their optics wide when they saw it.

"By the AllSpark…" said Ratchet.

"You mean they still exist?" said Bulkhead.

"But we don't know which one is there." said Arcee.

"Even so, we must find it first before Decepticons," said Optimus. "Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge and then medical kit. If it is one them they may need help."

"Let's hope it's not her." said Ratchet.

"Bulkhead, remain for the ground bridge."

"Got it," said Bulkhead.

* * *

The ground bridge opened middle of the open of the forest. There four Autobots came out to check the area. So, it appears Decepticons haven't shown up. They walked calmly to the pod and check if it is okay. The energon has started to leak out from the pod, so they knew to be careful. There's was no sign to tell if it is from Autobot's or Decepticon's ship.

"Optimus..." said Rather while checked with the scanner. "There's more than one inside that pod."

"With what signal?" asked Optimus.

"The same," said Ratchet. "There are two inside, but one is weaker than other."

Hearing this They tried to open the pod quickly. They actually tore it apart. Inside of they find two small female Cybertronians inside. They were the same size like humans and had star front of their helmets, a front of their chest armors and front of their waist. The one who looked much younger got first scared when pod got open, but when it saw who it was she went calm.

"Optimus..." said another one who looked older than another one, but also weak.

"PeaceStar?"

"Bulkhead, get bridge ready," called Arcee. "We need sick bay ready."

In this bridge opened, but right then they heard something coming to their direction. By bit setting their optics, they could see that Decepticons were on their way to them.

"Autobots, get them to safety," ordered Optimus and pick the younger one first and gave it to Arcee, before she went through with Ratchet, so he could prepare the sick bay. Then he picked one who was PeaceStar. While he picked her he managed to see why she was weak. She was bleeding energon.

"Who did this?" asked Optimus.

"When we were getting close the planet's orbit, something hit the pod and I got stabbed..." said PeaceStar.

"(Ratchet will fix you…)" beeped Bumblebee

"No..."

"PeaceStar, that is not an option. You'll die if you don't get treated," said Optimus.

"No… You need to go. I already told SweetStar that I won't make it. I'll stop them."

"(But...)"

"It's time for me join to AllSpark with my sisters and father. I'll watch over through my elements. The new Star will arise soon." she said and showed weakly, but gentle smile. "Now go..." she said before place her hand in front of them and then suddenly huge wind push them forward to the bridge. Optimus and Bumblebee tried to stand up against it, but it was too strong and they got thrown through the bridge.

"No!"

Once the bridge closed, PeaceStar stood weakly and look up who was coming, while holding her wound. From the air came one big jet and behind few other jets. Then they transformed and revealed to be Megatron, Starscream, and few vehicon.

"Ah, PeaceStar. It's been a while," said Megatron.

"Actually too long, Megatron." she said calmly like she wasn't going to fear what was coming.

"I take Optimus hasn't arrived." said Megatron.

"He actually left with my little sister."

"Oh, and left you here to die?"

"On the contrary. I told them to leave," she said and took a position.

"And they tell you Stars are wise ones." mocked Starscream. "You should have left when you had the chance."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," said PeaceStar and changed position. Right, then the wind started to get stronger and started to blow around and around, while her optics started to glow with light yellow.

"What are you doing? You'll kill yourself!" yelled Megatron.

"So, she is already been chosen..." she said to herself smiling. Then her body started to have cracks revealing something shiny under it.

"She is going to explode!" said Starscream and started to run away before transformed and fled away. the vehicons did the same.

Megatron looks for a while before transformed and left, right before huge light surround the area and huge impact blows everything from its way.

Soon there was nothing left. All that was left was clear area and fallen trees, which looked more like the huge wind had passed and nothing more. Megatron and Starscream transformed and landed to see if there was anything left, but there was nothing.

"What a waste of time," said Starscream. "Looks like we're all where we have left off."

"It's not over yet," growled Megatron. "She spoke something about chosen. That means something is going to happen. We must check any unusual activity in this planet and call her to come."

"Her? you don't actually mean…"

"Why? Are you scared?" asked Megatron. Starscream didn't reply and look elsewhere. Megatron showed the annoying look at him before he transformed and started to fly back to war-ship Starscream behind him.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay. hopefully, you like it so far. See ya in next Chapter!


	2. Arrival part 2

**AN:** Hi guys. Here's next chapter.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The kids showed every part of Jasper to their new friend. They learned so far that her name was Elena, but she hadn't told her last name. Jack and Raf looked that bit weird, but Miko ignores it and kept showing around the town. They now were near Jack's work and they got for each something to eat from there.

"I can't get it why some people think working there is a bad thing." she said before took another bite of her meal.

"Would you work there?" asked Miko.

"As long I get paid, yes."

"Well, if only everyone would think so." said Jack.

"What you do then for a living?" asked Raf.

Elena looked down sadly.

"I...I don't have a job," she said.

"Why?" asked Miko.

"I…"

Right, then both stars started to shine in light yellow and blue. All four looked confusedly on the Stars before they stopped glowing.

"What just happened?" asked Jack.

"Where did you get those?" asked Miko.

"I...got them, when I was little…" said Elena.

"From who?" asked Raf.

"Um…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in warship Nemesis….**

Soundwave comes forward to the command center.

"What you have?" asked Megatron.

Soundwave showed two signals in the map.

"Send few to look for it and bring it to me."

* * *

"Um…"

"Well?"

"Miko!"

"It's something wrong about it?" asked Raf worriedly.

"This may sound silly or maybe stupid, but I got these from...well…"

Right then few purple cars came forward at them. Jack notice them.

"We got company," he said. In this Miko and Raf notice what he meant. Elena remained confused, but notice that they meant those purple cars. Right, then those cars drive forward at them. Jack took Miko and Raf with him. Considering that they know Autobots, for them, it's obvious those cons were after them. They run away from there, but then they didn't hear in the vehicle coming at them. They looked behind and for a surprise, they saw all the vehicles surrounding Elena.

"What they want from her?" asked Miko out loud.

"We need to call for help," said Jack and pick up his phone to call Autobots. "Ratchet, send someone here. There are Vehicons here and they are after someone."

 _"Someone? Wait there. We come there."_

The kids looked for what they could do to help but right then got more surprised when they saw Elena jumping up and away from the vehicons. She started to run to them.

"Let's get out of here," she said. In this, they agreed. Then she took Raf and Miko by hand before they started to run. Vehicons, however, didn't give up and went after them. Luckily, humans had distance from them. After running for a while They stopped in one corner.

"Go there, while I distract them." said Elena.

"You? Distract them? You don't know who you're dealing with." said Miko.

"Well, neither do they."

"No, you REALLY don't know who you're dealing with." said Jack.

"I have run out bad guys before, I know what I'm doing."

"But..."

"No "Buts". I know what I'm doing. As long you get safe that's all that matters." said Elena. All three stayed confused. What she meant by 'running out bad guys'? "Now go!" she said.

In this kids run other direction, while Elena kept running forward. The purple cars showed up and get near. She, however, didn't saw that one of them went the same direction like kids. She kept running without looking behind. She soon arrived under the empty highway. She was getting tired now, but she couldn't stop now. Those cars were getting near her now. She tried to speed up, but her legs were already too worn out. She couldn't run anymore and collapsed the middle of the way. She heard how vehicles came near and started to slow down while getting near her. She was expecting someone coming out from them, but instead she heard something else. She wasn't sure and turned around to see what was going on. For her shock, she saw two giant purple-black robots.

"Okay, maybe I didn't know who I'm was dealing with." she said to herself.

Right before one of them tried to reach it's hand on her, they soon heard truck horn blow. In this, she turned around and saw the red blue truck coming. And up in highway came yellow muscle car, green military car and blue motorcycle with a driver. But she then knew who the driver was when he removed the helmet. It was Jack. And then from cars came out Miko and Raf. Right, then cars and motorcycle jump down and transformed into robots and land front of her. Then the truck transformed revealed to be also a big robot. However, she managed to tell he was the leader since no one made a move till he was ready.

"End of the line, 'Cons." said big red robot. In this the purple ones knew they're outnumbered, so they transformed and left.

In this, all four robots relaxed and looked on Elena. She didn't look scared like usually, people do when they see them. She calmly gets up while looks at them. In this, the leader bowed down to look her closely. She didn't move backward or anything. Just looked back without any fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said before she showed a calm smile. "Thank you for saving me by the way."

In this, they all looked surprised. She was all so calm compared to what just happened.

"What is your name?" asked the leader.

"Elena. And you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of Autobots."

"Nice to meet you."

"Elena!"

In this Elena turned around and saw Jack, Miko and Raf coming to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Raf.

"I'm okay. Thanks to them," she said meaning Autobots.

"Aren't you scared of them?" asked Miko.

"Why? By how I saw it you came with them, right."

"Well,...yes. We have known them for some time, but only we know about them."

"Oh?"

"Elena?" said Optimus. "You must understand that you're one of the few of humans that know our existence. We will explain everything at our base," he said before they transformed into their vehicle modes. In this Jack get on the motorcycle, Miko went on the green car and Raf went on the yellow black muscle car. Elena looks how kids get on and then look on the red blue truck.

"May I?" she asked. In this truck's door open the to the passenger seat and she gets in, took a seat and put a seatbelt on before they left the place.

* * *

All four vehicle move calmly in roadway out of the city to Nevada desert. Elena simply looked outside to see where they were. When they came out of the road and were about to get ahead into the huge canyon, Elena covers her face just in case, but when she didn't feel crash she removed her hands and notice the hidden door to inside hideout. She looked around until they came to the main hangar and there she saw another Bot, who was handle something that looked like control system. Soon as all vehicles had stopped all four humans came out from them before they transformed back to robots.

"Another human?" asked another Bot. "Seriously, Optimus?"

"The 'Cons were after her for some reason, Ratchet." said Optimus.

"On her? That won't make any sense," said Ratchet.

"I like to know that too, thank you very much," said Elena. "So, can someone tell what are you? For what I had understand that You're Autobots, right. And You obviously are the leader." she said and point Optimus. "But there's something going on with those other robots, who tried to capture me. Who are they?"

"Elena, you ask good questions," said Optimus. "But to answer that you need to know our story."

"Oh great. Another history lesson," mumbled Miko, before Jack pokes her arm by his elbow.

Elena looked on Optimus once more calmly like she did in bridge

"What is your story then," she asked.

"Come and I'll tell you," he said and moved his hand so she could get onto it. Once she did, he took her elsewhere.

"Is it me or there something different about that girl?" asked Bulkhead.

"What you mean?" asked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, when she saw us, she didn't freak out or anything. She just looked at us like she has discovered something amazing," said Arcee.

"As if she may have known something exists and now she has seen it for real." said Jack.

"Okay, Now I got lost." said Miko.

"Well, I know what you mean, Jack," said Raf. " It's like she knows there's more than meet the eye."

"Like fairies and U.F.O.?" asked Miko. Everyone looked on Miko.

"Yes something like that," said Raf. "But she doesn't show it like she naïve for those things if not that she believes. Like..."

"...she has seen something like that before." finished Jack.

"You don't think she has seen something from Cybertron..." asked Bulkhead.

"We can't be sure," said Ratchet. "Just like Energon harvester, she might have found something that holds a connection to our history."

"The question is what." said Arcee.

"Could it be her necklace?" said Raf. "When we were together before cons came, it glowed. She told she got it when she was little."

"Maybe she did?" said Ratchet. "But let's ask that later. I got other things to worry about."

"Like what?" asked Miko.

"Before you called us, we got another life signal." explained Arcee.

"Life signal?"

"Was it a friend?"

"It was friend alright," said Bulkhead. "Someone we never thought to see."

"What you mean?" asked Miko.

"We found her." said Ratchet and showed vertical pod where rest small figure.

"Who is she?" asked Raf.

"Her name is SweetStar," said Arcee. "She came here with her sister PeaceStar, but she remained behind to cover us. She didn't make it."

"We're sorry to hear that." said Jack.

"How come she is so small?" asked Miko.

"She isn't ordinary Cybertronian," said Ratchet. "She is one of the six important members of Stars."

"Stars? You mean like celebrities?" asked Miko amazed.

"No, No. Stars are very important persons in Cybertron. They are high rank like Prime."

"Like diplomatics or nobles."

"Yes, but during the war, they were sent away so they wouldn't get into hands of Decepticons."

"Will she then be okay?" asked Raf.

"She is resting right now," said Ratchet. "You'll be able to meet her tomorrow or so."

"But you said that they were sent away because of Decepticons," said Jack. "What would Megatron wants from them?"

"We're not actually sure," said Ratchet. "But we sure know he will do anything to win the war. Even by using Stars against us."

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay. Up to the next one.


End file.
